


You Are Mine

by normski_reedenstein



Series: You Are Mine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Loki - Freeform, AU Natasha Romanov, AU Steve Rogers, AU Thor - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Punk, Angry Loki, Biker!Loki, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Loki, Jealous Natasha Romanov, Light Dom/sub, Mechanic Steve Rogers, Mechanic Thor, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Protective Loki, Protectiveness, Series, Spanking, Violence, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued... </p><p>My apologies for any typos or mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I could never accurately and clearly describe my hatred for school uniforms. Especially this burlap sack made shit the district forced us to wear at the beginning of the school year. Girls were to wear the required school color skirts or dresses with white button down shirts and "casual" shoes. I use that word loosely because I refused to wear flats, or heels for that matter, so my dirty brown leather boots were my choice footwear. That barely went over with the school but they let it slide after my pretty reasonable argument about self expression even in uniformed schools.  
I fixed the blue wrinkled skirt around my waist and retucked my shirt before checking my appearence in the restroom mirror one final time.

_Makeup - check, hair- check, necklace..._

  
I fingered the _L_ charm on my chest, settling it back into its rightful place behind the two buttons undone on my collar. _Check._  
I swung my Pink backpack over my shoulder and made my way out of the restroom. I accidentally bumped a guy's arm as i rounded the corner and i stopped to apologize before realizing who it was.

"Fuck" i muttered to myself.

"Hey Ash! If you wanted to get my attention, all you had to do was ask." 

Jay Check, the bane of my entire existence. He was one of those kids who was born with a silver spoon in their mouth but rebelled against mommy and daddy behind their back to drink and do drugs with the wrong (equally stuck up asshole) crowd. Just your typical upperclass child trying to prove they're down with the other kids. 

Jay's sleezy friends leered behind him; two other silver spoon fed losers who had decent sports caeers ahead of them if they kept their piss clean and eyes clear.

 I rolled my eyes in disgust and started down the hall to third period.

"When are you gonna give me your number, babe?" Jay called after me.

"Right now. 1-800-Go Fuck Yourself " i called back without turning around. I heard one of his friends howl in laughter. 

* * *

 

  I hated fifth period the most. I had to share a coupled desk with Jay in the back of the room. It was a slowly losing battle everyday to keep from jamming my pencil through his smug face. While Mr. Parker taught and joked with the class, Jay was taking any chance he got to slip a hand under the lining of my skirt or just try to take up my personal space.

"Alright, partner up! You all have a worksheet due by the end of class. It shouldn't take long if you all work hard and stay focused" Mr. Parker said as he ventured back to his desk.

Before i had time to move, Jay boxed me in so i was immobile. He smelled heavily of weed and too much Axe bodyspray. It made me want to gag. 

"Do you mind helping me?" he asked. His breath, suprisingly enough, was minty fresh.

"Yes, i do. _Move_."

He held up his hands defensively and i slipped out of my desk as fast as i could. I wasn't fast enough though to avoid a swat to my ass. I didn't even turn around. I just prayed that everyone didn't notice that or the tears brimming in my eyes. 

***

With a few minutes left in the end of the period, Parker decided to go over a few challenge problems. I corrected what little mistakes i made here and there, ignoring Jay's offhand,dirty comments towards me. My anger was bubbling dangerously high and i was beginning to shake with the threat of tears.  
Parker wrote the answer to a problem on the blackboard and everyone scrawled it down.

"Hey," Jay said to one of his buddies sitting a row over. He was pretending to whisper but he was making sure i could hear him.

  _Smarmy prick._

 "I think we just found the equation to how big Ashley's ass is."

My jaw dropped and my pencil slipped through my fingers. Their laughing and hoots mixed with the buzzing in my ears and seemed to grow louder the longer it replayed in my head. I was to my breaking point. This was going far enough already with his attempts to "flirt" with me. Throw in the back handed insults too and i was mortified. I did nothing to deserve any of this; I was just his favorite toy apparently. No one else but Jay's little henchmen heard the comment but even so, it hurt. Mr. Parker stopped long enough to tell them to quiet down.   
Without a second thought, i grabbed my backpack and ran out of class, Mr. Parker calling out for me, asking if something was wrong.

 _Everything_ , _Parker. You just can't see it._

 My teeth were grinding so hard my jaw began to throb. I sprinted down the hall to the girl's restroom which i was happy to find empty. The stall near the back wall was where i wound up locking myself in and hiding, throwing my bag down and grabbing for my phone. It felt like i couldn't dial the numbers on my screen quick enough as my vision blurred with burning tears. 

Call.

One ring...two...

"Hi baby," that all too familiar liquid voice answered. I was the only person he ever answered his phone for after two rings. 

"Loki." I broke down right then and there. He must have heard it all in my voice for he quickly fell into the role of concerned boyfriend.

"Ash, why are you crying? What's wrong, baby?"

My body racked itself with sobs as i fell onto the cold linoleum floor. "Can you come get me, please?"

"What happened?"

"Just... _please_ , come and get me, Loki" i begged. 

I pulled at the roll of thin toilet paper next to my head and pressed a handful against my face.

Loki was quiet on the other end for a few seconds, no doubt getting angry.

"What did that fucker do to you?" he asked in an ominously low voice.

I couldn't answer. All i did was bury my face into the tissue and sob, my hand shaking around my phone. Loki knew of my trouble with Jay and he hated it. It bothered him to no end to hear about the way he acted and treated me. I, being the scared little girl i always was, tried to persuade him that it was not a big deal -- _"I can handle myself."_

"I'll be there soon. Wait for me, okay?"

"Okay" i rasped.

"Don't worry about anything, my sweet girl. I'll make sure he leaves you alone." 

* * *

 

  Five minutes later, the bell rang for lunch. By then, i had already dried my face and reapplied my makeup. My phone buzzed on the floor by my foot. A text from Loki:

**_'I'm here. '_ **

I gathered my things as quick as i could and left the restroom making a beeline to a door that led out of the back of the school. It was hardly ever monitored witch the exception of fire drills and evacuations. Loki had already thrown the heavy metal door open and was striding down the hall, leaking intimidation and anger.

Even though he went to this same school just three years ago, he looked so out of place here; he was almost head to toe in leather, his favorite green bandana wrapped around one of his boots. His hair was an organized mess of raven black waves that cascaded down to his shoulders. I could just make out the glint of his piercings in the bright light pouring in from the windows on the door; a ring in his sceptum (which i immediately hated but eventually grew to accept in our time together) and two small spikes in his right eyebrow. Not exactly the guy you would bring home to mother... as if mine cared.

 When he saw me, he opened his arms, beckoning me to him. I almost started crying again as i jogged the short distance between us and he hugged me close, inhaling my hair like always.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked me, lifting my chin so i would look into his eyes.

"I will be as soon as we get the hell away from here" i answered. "Lets go."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me towards the door. If i didn't know any better, i would swear Jay had a radar on my ass; he always had a habit of showing up in places where i was when i didn't want to see his shit eating grin painted face the most. He stumbled into the doorway and i could tell right away he snuck off to get in a few hits before class. When he registered it was me, he smiled nice and big as if math class never even happened. 

"There you are. Parker was looking for you" he said like we were good old friends.  

He shot a sideways glance at Loki before looking back at me. 

"Yeah, I'm sure he was" i said, tone clipped. 

Loki's arm looped around my waist and tightened. 

"Can you let us through, please?" 

I heard the distinct waver in Loki's voice. He was barely holding it together. 

"And who the hell are you, Sons of Anarchy?" Jay asked, his face screwing up like Loki was the asshole in this situation. 

"It doesn't matter who i am. I kindly asked you to move so we could leave." Loki was so eerily calm I wanted to step away from him from fear that he would go off at any given second.

Jay snorted and pointed at Loki. "Is this your _boyfriend_ or something?" He said boyfriend like he was talking about something positively vile.  

"And what if i am? Do you have a problem with that?" 

Jay ignored the six foot two wall of bubbling rage standing a few feet away and stared at me. 

" _Seriously_?" 

I just gave him the dirtiest look i could muster even though the back of my eyes were burning with the threat of more tears. The hall seemed deathly silent; the calm before the storm feeling rising. 

Finally, Jay shook his head and started off in the other direction, barely grazing Loki's shoulder with his own. 

"See you in class tomorrow?"

The sound of a muffled smack filled my eardrums before the dull pain hit me a second later. Everything slowed way down then...


	2. Chapter 2

My first instinct was to grab for Loki and drag him out of the school. The strangled chuckle trickling from Jay's lips faded into background noise as Loki tensed next to me, his fist clenching dangerously hard on my waist. I didn't even open my mouth to speak before he was gone in a flash. The thunderous noise of a body being slamming against the lockers made the earth stop cold.

"What the f--?!" Jay barely got out before Loki's fist connected with his cheek.

At that moment, Jay's friends came stumbling in through the back door with their cloud of marijuana stink in a fit of giggles which stopped instantly once they saw their friend getting his ass hemmed up a few feet away.

"You'll regret _ever_ touching her again, you little shit" Loki grated between clenched teeth. He had Jay pinned up against the rusted mint green lockers with a death grip, his fist readying to take another shot at his already bleeding adversary's face.

I was completely frozen in my place as were Jay's friends although they were probably too high to fully comprehend what was happening.

Loki laid blow after blow to Jay's face and stomach before tossing him to the floor. I knew, even though his gloves covered the majority of his hands, that blood was coating his knuckles more and more with each punch. I also knew Loki wouldn't stop until Jay had passed out or just given up the fight. He'd make sure he broke at least one bone before leaving him on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Or worse...he would end up killing him.  
As much as i appreciated him defending my honor, i couldn't bare seeing him getting taken out of this building in handcuffs over a stupid ass kid. I had to stop him any way i could.

My voice finally found me and i was able to yell " _Loki_!"

Nothing. Jay groaned in protest, the sounds growing weaker and more feeble.

"Dude, this psycho is gonna fucking kill him!" one of Jay's friends said to no one in particular. Still, he made no move to go help. Smart move.

Thank God Loki didn't hear or else that would've been his next target.

Loki stood and kicked Jay harshly. _"Get up!"_ he spat.

His shoulders rose with every breath he took; he was panting so hard i thought he might keel over.

"I said _get up_!"

Another kick landed on Jay's side. For the first time, i actually felt bad for him. I was also growing terrified of my boyfriend who looked every bit the psycho killer standing over the younger man.

"Loki, _stop_!" I yelled.

Still deaf to everything other than himself. I found the burst of adrenaline needed to toss my bag off my shoulder and sprint in front of Loki before he could do any further harm to Jay who was crumpled on the white tiled floor, his face swelling into a grotesque little mess.

"Stop Loki! Walk" i ordered, pushing his large frame away from Jay.

"This isn't over buddy! Next time you won't be fucking breathing when I'm finished with you!" Loki bellowed. He was putting up a bit of a fight, pushing back against my frail arms. He finally took notice of the two audience members he'd gained in the minute or so since the fight started. "That goes for all you stupid cunts! Don't touch what isn't yours!"

My body was shaking with so much fear and adrenaline as i spotted a nearby room and was able to force Loki through the door before slamming it shut and locking it. Loki was over me before i could turn around, trying to pry the door open with his bloody, leather clad hands.

"Loki, it's over! Stop!" I yelled. I could hear the begging tone in my voice. I forced any and all body weight i could against his body and the door and gripped the under side of the doorknob to stop him from turning it.

"You think you can hold me down, baby? I could be out there right now snapping his spinal chord" Loki threatened.

I don't know what possessed me in the next moment but i brought him to my height and kissed him, my fingers knotting into his hair. Against my better judgement, i found myself completely and utterly aroused by how angry Loki was; the deep, quivering bass of his voice when he threatened Jay and his friends, the crazed way his emerald green eyes glowed intensely with all the intentions he had in mind, the way his curls fell over his face and looked almost wet with unshed sweat.

Loki grabbed my waist and pulled back, his breath more ragged and labored than before. His pupils had dilated so wide there was barely any green to see. He seemed to be having some internal struggle as he looked at my equally wild eyes.

"He'll keep his kneecaps, and only because I'm not stupid enough to neglect _this_ when I know it's so wanton." He ran a hand underneath my skirt and cupped my sex. I moaned instinctively, arching my back the slightest bit. "Look at you, already _dripping_ for me. Is it your fear? Or have i awakened some dormant animal that's been living inside such a shy creature for ages now?"

I didn't know but to let this moment go to waste would be a terrible shame to us both.

My lips lingered inches from Loki's, barely touching the thin pink flesh. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

"I love to wind you up and watch you go." 

He had a hand wound behind my neck and his lips met my own as my hands found the top button of his leather pants, snapping it open with a flourish. It was a small challenge to work the tight material down his lean thighs but i managed successfully, yanking his thin briefs down too. His dangerously engorged cock hung free and heavy between his legs. My fingers grazed over the sensitive flesh riddled with veins and ridges. Loki moaned softly, dipping his tongue out to tease my own between my lips. Giving his bottom lip a curt bite, i quickly fell to my knees and greedily attacked his growing need with my mouth. 

Loki threw his head back against the door; the sudden forceful action jolted the plexiglass window inside. He wouldn't even let me get him situated in my mouth before he yanked me up by my shoulders. 

"I don't think so, lover," he said with a sinister chuckle. "Ninety degree angle over that desk. _Now_. Spread your legs." 

His extended index finger pointed to the vacant teachers desk near the back corner. My body complied to his instructions, my mind too fuzzy and frazzled to really think anything of what was going on. Thoughts of possibly getting caught filled my brain but i pushed them aside. I honestly didn't give a shit if Loki and i got caught. 

I pushed various papers and pens and other miscellaneous objects out of the way before spreading my upper half over the cold wooden surface and opening my legs so they were spread equally with the tiny legs of the desk. 

Loki watched from afar, his eyes glued to every movement i made while he shrugged his jacket off his broad shoulders and tossed it carelessly to the nearest rickety desk. He pawed at his erection as he scanned my frame up and down. 

 _"Excellent"_ he purred sounding every bit like a serpent when he drew out the X. 

He started towards the desk, still rubbing himself in the palm of his hand. I took notice of the dried blood sticking to his pale fingers from under his gloves. That shouldn't have made my insides twitch and burn with newfound arousal but it did.  

I didn't dare move my head as he circled behind me. The rough fabric of my skirt skated up my thighs, leaving irritating tingles in its wake, and my cotton panties ventured down in the opposite direction. It was totally quiet except for our mingled heavy breaths. 

"Do you trust me? Would you place your life in my hands?" Loki asked. 

His gloved hand wandered up and wrapped around my throat firmly and a whimper fell past my lips.

"Yes," i whispered shakily. 

I wasn't prepared to feel his hand connect with my ass and i slipped forward an inch or two, a clipped moan as my response; my arousal was only heightened by the fact that the leather on his hands made the pain worse...and better.

"Yes _what_?" Loki muttered, gently tickling the shell of my ear with the tip of his tongue.   

"Yes, Loki," i stuttered. 

Another smack. My back arched as my head reared up, Loki's fingers tightening ever so slightly on my neck.  

" _Yes. What?_ " he growled. 

 _Oh_. 

I'd finally caught on to the response he favored. 

"Yes, daddy," i moaned. My own little fingers gripped the sides of the big desk like a vice. 

"That's my good girl" Loki praised; his deep voice was intoxicatingly harsh and rasped. 

Keeping his one hand clasped around my throat, the other made a beeline to my bare thigh, his fingers digging into the thick flesh there for a good grip. I could just feel his head teasing my folds open, slowly making its way inside. 

Wobbly cries and inaudible whimpers left my mouth but sounded nothing like the sounds i would make. I knew Loki fed off of that though. Whatever noises i could supply kept him going which obviously made my experience all the more enjoyable. 

My hair fell over my face, slipping into my eye and bugging my nose and chin. I wanted just a second to fix it. To get it out of the way. That's when Loki slipped in a couple more inches, disrupting my wandering thoughts. One of my hands met his against my throat, cutting the proceeding moan short behind my teeth. I arched my back some more and pushed back onto his rigid girth even more, making my hips sway against his own. Loki groaned. Such a primal sound. 

"That's right,baby. Show daddy everything. Give him a show." 

The way he said that word -- _daddy_ \-- made me convulse against the desk unintentionally. I never thought in so many years that i would find this particular kink attractive but it was. Especially the way he said it; always lustful and authoritative. 

After some long seconds that felt like hours, he finally moved his hips, rolling them slowly while pulling back and reentering, hitting that _one_ spot on the first try. The spot that made my knees buckle beneath me and my spine turn to jelly. When his skilled hips navigated that place, it was like the greatest nirvana. 

"My good girl is always so deliciously tight for me. You're _soaking_ , baby" Loki sighed. "Should daddy take his girl hard and rough or slow and gentle?" 

He thrusted his hips against me and my mind did a complete system restart. 

"H-hard and ro-rough" i struggled to say. 

How he could stand to torture me like this always amazed me. His self control was both a hundred times better than my own and almost as low as mine. It wasn't fair.

"Good choice."  

With a grunt, he buried himself in me, straight to the hilt. Tears pricked my eyes. Not from pain but pleasure. That had only happened one other time -- my first time. 

The sheer size of him was overwhelming and he knew it. He either took advantage of it or he didn't. I was always so surprised. I mean, i knew what he felt like, i knew what he could do but even so, each time felt new and blissfully intoxicating. 

I squeezed my fingers around his so they would tighten against my neck. That unsettling panicky feeling of knowing my breathing was slowing down only fueled my arousal. Loki's as well. 

"Let me hear all of those pathetic gasps for air while i fuck you, baby. Daddy wants to hear his little girl choke while she stuffs herself with his cock" Loki breathed against my ear. 

"Y-yes. Yes, daddy," i managed all the while squeezing his hand tighter. 

Squelching noises filled the air along with the combined sounds of Loki's hips smacking my backside and the desk rocking under our rather violent movements. I knew it was only a matter of time before that familiar feeling began to rise at my apex and my vision would start to blur and my eyes would water as the threat of an all consuming orgasm took over my body. I'm unashamed of the fact that it took hardly anything for Loki to make me come. I hated how arrogant he got about the fact though. Bastard. 

As tears bean to slip down my cheeks, breathing became a challenge. By that time, i could feel it stirring, bubbling up with each stroke of Loki's cock. 

"Please, daddy," i cried. 

"What is it, baby? Do you want to come for me? Huh?" 

"Yes. _Please_."  

"Let me hear the words." 

Those two words that reassured him that i would stay. 

" _I'm yours_."

And, like magic, i felt myself contracting around him, constricting his head while it bumped my cervix. 

"Then do it. Clench down on the only dick you'll ever spread your _glorious_ thighs for, and come baby. Come on my dick and remember _I'm_ the only one that can do this to you!" 

With that, his fingers released my throat and my walls squeezed around his length. The most incoherent scream left my mouth as i came painfully hard, new tears running down my cheeks. That freed Loki up to grasp my hips and buck against me faster than i thought possible as he tried to achieve his own orgasm. I kept my stance against the desk even though my body protested. Keeping my back arched, i allowed him to finish himself off with a --quite literal-- bang. He tossed his head back and yelled a string of what i assumed to be swears in french before pulling out at the last second and spilling down the back of my thighs. 

"My good girl," he sighed in relief. 

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against the desk, allowing air to recirculate back into my lungs. Loki reached over me and extracted a handful of Kleenex tissues. 

"Forgive me" he said. I could hear the underlying embarrassment he felt for having to clean his release off of me. 

I giggled. "All is forgiven." 

The sound of his zipper going back to its previous position sounded a second before his hands pulled my panties back up around my waist and adjusted my skirt back over my legs.

"Look at me, Ash."

I pushed myself up and turned to look up at my dark horse. He wiped at the tears on my cheeks and rubbed my running mascara away. 

"Are you alright?" 

I smiled sheepishly at his concerned filled face. 

"Yes." 

"I'll always protect you, baby. I could never hurt you. You are mine, okay?" 

"I'm yours. Always." 

Loki grinned and bent forward to lay a soft kiss on my lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... 
> 
> My apologies for any typos or mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any typos. My editing sucks.

I didn't question whether Jay and his friends ratted Loki out to the nearest adult even though that question did cause my anxiety to shoot up. I knew they wouldn't tell because they saw what Loki was capable of. If i hadn't been there to stop it, who knows just what he could've done to all three of them? 

I was sure my mom would be getting a call from school any moment informing her that i was absent for the rest of the day. And if i knew any better, i would think she wouldn't give two shits where i was. Like usual. That's why i stayed with Loki in his apartment. 

Well...it wasn't so much an apartment as it was an abandoned building behind his and his brother's auto shop that he had fixed up to look like a loft at best. Loki took me in immediately following a big blowout i had with my mom and i haven't looked back since. On the weekends, i might be lucky to help the guys work on a car or two if Loki doesn't catch me and get all twitchy. If I'm not doing that, i work at a diner just around the corner. It's a decent arrangement. 

We eventually pull up in front of the shop where Thor is already at work under the hood of a Hybrid. He glances over his shoulder and double takes when he sees me. He takes an old red cloth from his pocket and wipes his hands clean before striding over. I try not to laugh to myself because he looks like a walking magazine ad for Levi jeans or something; white tee shirt stained with oil and light blue jeans that wear the same stains. His insanely long blonde hair is pulled back into a bun at the nape of his neck and his work boots are caked in dirt. Still, he looks good. 

"What's this?" he asked confused. 

I set my helmet on the back of Loki's seat before walking over to Thor who gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hi cutie" he greets me. To Loki he reapeats, "What's this?" 

"There was a... small problem at school. She called and asked me to pick her up" Loki said. 

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and looked down at my feet. 

"By the look of your hands, i assmue you took care of that _'small problem'?"_ Thor asked. 

"I'll be in your room" i said to Loki and scurried away before i got stuck in the middle of something too tense.

I could feel both pairs of eyes on me as i left.

* * *

Not even five minutes later, Loki was stepping into the room. He sighed heavily, his brows creased in anger, and started removing his jacket and gloves. I had already made myself comfortable on his bed, laying horizontally across on top of one of his pillows. 

"Everything alright?" i asked cautiously. 

Loki nodded, not quite smiling. "Fine." 

"You're lying." 

His knuckles were still covered in blood. I secretly hoped he would go clean them off soon. Kicking off his boots, he climbed on the bed and laid next to me, his nose barely touching mine. 

"Are you tired?" he asked, changing the subject. 

I nodded. I had already slept pretty terribly the previous night. Throw in what happened this morning and i was pretty much begging for a nap. 

"Sleep. I'll order takeout tonight and we'll eat in. Okay?" 

"Sounds good." 

"Good." 

Loki tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and ran his finger over my cheek. 

"My sweet girl" he whispered. 

I nuzzled in close to his chest and fell asleep right away. 

~~~

 I had completely forgotten i fell asleep. When i finally woke up, it was around dusk; the sky was still carrying that dark purpleish pink color before the sun finally dipped behind the horizon. I sat up and looked around. Loki was gone but he'd made sure to cover me over with a blanket before taking off. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched my stiff back and limbs before climbing off the bed. The digital clock glowing on Loki's desk showed the time to be 6:50 pm.

I decided to make my way downstairs to see if the boys had closed up shop yet. To my surprise, there were still a couple people inside including Steve. I jogged up and jumped onto Steve's back before planting a kiss on his cheek. He grunted in surprise before laughing and adjusting my body. 

"Hey kid. How are you?" 

"Good. Rested. You?" 

"I was actually about to take off. I promised your sister i would stop by. She asked about you earlier, called to see if you were alright. Did something happen at school?" 

My face faltered. "Nothing severe. Tell her not to worry."  

Steve started back towards the garage, holding my legs around him.

"She'll worry regardless, Ash. You know that." 

I sighed and rested my chin on Steve's shoulder. "Yeah." 

Inside, Thor was wrapping up a talk with a young woman and a guy i guessed to be her boyfriend. They nodded in understanding and walked off to a shiny Dodge parked to the far right of the lot. 

"All done here?" Steve asked. 

The big blonde nodded, his face suddenly looking terribly old despite his young age. 

"I'll close up. You can head out." 

"Okay." Steve dropped my legs and i slid off his back to my feet. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

Thor smirked and gave his friend a salute before spinning around and walking to the office. Steve turned to me and wrapped his thick arms around me. 

"And if you're still here by the time i come back tomorrow, I'll see you too. If not, have a fun Saturday. Be safe, don't get in cars with boys and only take drugs from trustworthy friends." 

I laughed into Steve's shirt. "Yessir." 

Steve kissed the top of my head and started towards his old pick up, nicknamed Peggy. "I'll tell Amanda you're alright" he called over his shoulder. 

"Thank you" i called back. 

I watched him pull off, the both of us sharing a final wave goodbye, before walking to the garage. The nearby radio was playing _'Closer'_ by Tegan and Sara. I sang along as i kicked a tiny chair with wheels in fornt of me and plopped down on it, scooting myself to the doorway of the office where Thor was sitting at the desk in front of a bright computer screen. His forhead was creased and his eyes were focused on a bunch of numbers and rows, nothing i could comprehend and didn't want to. I sang a little louder and drummed on the door with my fingertips. He tried his best to ignore me but failed, turning to smile at me. 

"Why so glum, chum?" i asked, pushing myself into the office and stopping in front of the desk. 

Thor sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Work." 

"Can i do anything to help?" i offer. 

Thor grins. "No but thank you for offering, dear. I have it all under control...somewhat." 

I scoffed. "If you say so." 

I spun myself around in the chair a few times before stopping. In the silence that stretched over those few seconds, i thought back to earlier this afternoon. 

"Does this also have anything to do with what happened between you and Loki?" 

Thor lays his head back against the large computer chair he's occupying and rubs his face. "A little." 

Leaning forward, i place my hands on the desk. 

"Can i ask a question?" 

"I think you just did." 

I roll my eyes and he chuckles a bit. 

"How do you feel about us? Loki and i, are you...comfortable with it?" 

Thor looks at me thoughtfully, placing his feet up on the desk and crossing one over the other. 

"Why do you ask?" 

I shrug. "I don't know. I just...see it in your eyes i guess. In your whole demeanor really." 

"Ash, i love my little brother more than anything and all I've ever wanted is for him to be completely happy. That's what you give to him. Now it's no secret that he's had his fair share of girls -- I've met them all -- but you're the first he's never gotten at the bat of eyelash or by flirting. He had to work for you which, bravo for you, i applaud that", he claps in my direction. I laugh. "Loki is head over heels for you. He may never admit it but he is. And as for the question of if I'm comfortable with you both being together? The truth is... I'm not totally okay with it only for the simple fact that you're so young. But it doesn't matter, love is love; i can't break you both up and I can't make him leave you. I would never do that to either of you. That's how much i love the both of you." 

I almost feel like i could cry then but i don't. Thor and the others always did treat me as if i was the little sister they never had.

That's when the sound of Loki's bike rumbles around the corner and nears the shop before pulling into the lot. Thor and i share a smile before rising from our seats and walking out of the office. By now, the sun has completely set but it's still warm out, the budding summer heat trying to creep in. Thor rests his giant arm on my shoulder and i hug my arm around his waist. Or as far as it will go anyway. 

Loki climbs off his bike and removes his helmet, dark locks falling smoothly back into place down his neck. When he sees the both of us, he smiles. 

"Sleep well?" 

"I did. Where were you?" 

Loki glances up at his brother for a brief second before he looks back at me. 

"I just went for a ride. I needed to clear my head." 

I feel Thor nod beside me. They must have had some big fight once I'd fallen asleep. I don't dwell on it or ask any further questions about it because they seem rather content with another's company now. 

"Are you guys hungry? I'm starving" i say. 

"I'll order pizza if that sounds alright with you?" 

"Extra pepperoni with thin crust?" 

"Of course" Loki says with a smile. To Thor he asks, "Do you want in on this?" 

"I'm alright. Jane and Delilah are supposed to be coming in an hour anyway so we might go out to eat." 

"Are you sure?" i ask. "You guys can join us. Plus, i haven't seen Delilah in forever. We could all hang out together, have a movie night." 

They both look at one another and for a second i think i see a sort of pleading look in Loki's eyes. Thor gives my shoulder a squeeze. 

"No thanks. I'll be alright. I could always tell Jane to bring Delilah tomorrow so you can see her." 

I sigh and give the big man my best pout. "Fine." 

"You two enjoy your night together. Try not to break anything. Or each other" he adds as an afterthought. 

Loki and i share a look before nodding. 

We all say our goodnights and go to our respective places; Loki and i head back to his place while Thor retreats to the office to wrap up the day's work.  

* * *

 

About 45 minutes later, Loki and i are knuckle deep in Joe's Pizza and halfway through a two liter of Sierra Mist. On the small flatscreen tv on the other side of the room plays an episode of Friends on Netflix. Loki claims not to like it despite laughing at all the "stupid jokes" and getting completely wrapped up in the storyline of Pheobe carrying triplets.

I pick up a slice of pizza and ready myself to bite into it when Loki halts me. He takes a small pile of pepperoni's from his plate and scatters them on my pizza. I roll my eyes.

"I still don't see why you don't just get half and half instead of wasting time picking all of them off" i say and take a bite.

Loki chews slowly and shrugs. I know the only reason he won't buy a half and half is becuase he knows how much i like pepperoni and more than likely, I'll finish an entire pizza before he's had a few slices for himself.

This is what i like most about our relationship; the small moments in a day where we're not all over each other or bickering over little things. He's like one of my guy friends. We laugh and joke around and watch movies and just exist in one another's company, sitting crosslegged on the bed.  

"I'm done" Loki says as he pops the last piece of his pizza crust in his mouth. 

"After four? You're such a little girl!" i say as i bite into my eight or ninth slice of Joe's. I honestly lost track after number three. 

"Hey! I've got to watch my firgure, i have a reputation as lean, mean biking machine to maintain!"

I laugh and take a sip of my soda. "I need a shower. I've been in my uniform all day. I'm surprised you haven't said anything." 

"There's a perfectly good reason-- i didn't want to" Loki smirks. 

I give him a dry "ha ha ha" and finish off my pizza. 

"Okay I'm done. I'm stealing some of your clothes for the night." 

"Why? You have clothes here." 

"And?" 

His face falls into a comically straight expression. "Fine. Go ahead." 

"Thank you" i sing and jump on the bed to plant a kiss on Loki's lips before skipping off to his dresser to grab an old Nirvana tee shirt. 

"You're going now? Pheobe is about to deliver" Loki protests. 

I try not to laugh at how offended he looks as i near the door. "Babe, I've seen this more times than i care to admit. Just watch, you'll like it." 

I'm out the door before he can say anything more.  I jump into an amazingly hot shower and scrub myself down before getting out, wrapping my hair into a messy bun on top of my head then brushing my teeth. By the time i get back to the room, Loki is well into the next episode. 

"Did you cry?" i ask in a sad teasing voice. 

Loki smirks and shakes his head. "No, it was quite emotional though." 

"It's okay if you cried. It'll be our little secret."

Loki just shakes his head again, a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

* * *

 Some time later after we've finished a few more episodes of Friends, Loki has had his fair share and is ready to retire. He changes out of his tee shirt and jeans and into a pair of old black sweats and nothing else. He makes quick work of gathering his black hair into a bun before settling into his insanely comfortable bed next to me, wrapping lean arms around me and pulling me close. 

"How are you?" he asks in a low voice, half muffled by my hair. 

I shrug. "I'm fine." 

"Sure?" 

"Yeah. What about you?" 

I grab one of his hands that's placed on my back and bring it to my face so i can see how it looks. His knuckles are still a faded red. When i graze my fingertips over them, he winces slightly. 

"I'm alright as long as you are." 

I smile and bring his hand to my lips, kissing the tender skin of his knuckles. It still hurts him but he relaxes into me. 

"Ash" he starts. 

Before he can go on, my lips have found his. I pull away long enough to whisper "I love you" before kissing him again. 

Loki abandons talking completely and rolls onto his back bringing me with him as he deepens our connection, holding me as close as he can to him and snaking his tongue between my lips. Sleep is now far from his mind and it's evident from the growing bulge nudging my thigh. My fingers skate up his bare chest and into the dark ringlets surrounding his head while his fingers trail circles on my back which is slowly being exposed by wandering hands. Against Loki's growing protests, i break our kiss and start a dampened trail from his cheek to his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. That earns me a husky sigh of approval. When i find some unknown magical spot just below his ear, he nearly loses it and opts to roll over and pin me beneath him, wrists gripped above my head in his hands. 

I giggle and writhe underneath him in an attempt to get free but to no avail, of course. "Uh oh. Did he not enjoy that?" 

Loki picks up on my teasing tone and gives me a devilish smirk. "Enjoy it? My sweet girl, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

"I think i have an inkling" i husk and buck my hips so i just graze against his ever growing erection.   

 He growls low in his throat before kissing me again more feverishly, refusing to take prisoners as he lavishes my tongue with his own. When he pulls away, I'm trying to catch my breath which has all but disipated. That's how Loki works. 

"I have something i want to try with you" he says. His green eyes carry hints of hesitation and mischief. 

"What is it?" 

He releases my wrists and sits back on his heels, keeping his fidgeting fingers busy with the hem of my shirt. 

"Do you remember that talk we had last week?" 

Vague question. We have a lot of talks. I almost roll my eyes at him but instead i just shake my head and wait for him to elaborate. 

"About experimenting?" 

Experimenting? What is he-- 

_Oh._

"Oh" i say finally, feeling equal parts embarrased and silly for not catching on before. " _That_ talk."  

Loki chuckles at my sudden lightbulb moment. "Yes, _that_ talk. I thought a lot about that. You said you were anxious to try and you wanted to be preapred. So..." 

Oh hell. What has he done now? 

Loki reaches under his bed and extracts a medium sized box that's been opened and obviously looked through. When he puts it on the bed, i peek inside: a couple ominous looking toys including some beads, lube, and a clear cock ring with a blue top. 

"When did you get this stuff?" 

"I ordered it the day after we talked. It finally came a couple days ago. I didn't want to bring it back up until the right time. What better time to do that than right now?" 

I nodded, eyes still glued to the contents inside the otherwise ordinary looking box. 

"You do still want to try it, right?" 

"Absolutely. I'm pretty nervous at the moment though."

Loki smiled at my honesty. "We'll take it slow. It has to be slow. If we rush this at all, you could get hurt. And, with all honesty, i would very much like to continue this...if we're successful the first time around." 

I felt so small under his gaze as i looked up at him. He waited patiently for me to speak again.  

"Okay. Lets try it." 

I can clearly see the light enter his eyes as he undoubtedly prepares for whatever kink he has planned. 

"Excellent." 

* * *

 "Want to try some?" 

Loki squeezed a ration of lube onto his finger and spread it around the tip before he held it up for me to see. 

"Yes" i said with a smile. 

Slowly, he fed his finger past my lips and and watched with a burning stare while i closed my eyes and savored the cherry flavor strong on my tongue. The taste alone makes me horribly wet and I'm almost embarrassed about it, shifting my thighs against the comforter. Opening my eyes again, i meet his stare and grip his wrist with both hands; i make a show of sucking every remnant of cherry off his finger, sucking it far into my mouth before pulling back to tease the tip. I finally pull away with an audible _'pop'_ and moan.  

"Do you like that, kitten?" Loki asks. "I know i do. I'll enjoy tasting this from between your beautiful cheeks." 

My jaw nearly drops and i can't help but laugh. 

"I can't wait" i say. My tongue licks a trail over my bottom lip and Loki's jaw twitches. 

In a flash, he has his Nirvana shirt over my head and tossed onto the floor. "Lie on your back, open your legs. _Now_." 

I do as I'm told and lower myself down, spreading my thighs apart where his leg still rests between at the knee. When i settle down, Loki takes his time sliding his sweats down his lean thighs and kicking them off before seating himself in front of me. 

"Do you trust me?" he pants heavily. 

"With my life" i answer. 

He nods. That's all the affirmation he needs. "Close your eyes, baby." 

My lids flutter closed and i breathe deeps, my body trembling with energy, both nervous and excited. I hear the lube being popped open and the ensuing silence leaves me holding my breath. When his thumb comes in contact with my already over sensitive clit, i gasp and my eyes shoot open. Loki rubs againt it, his thick digit slick with my growing arousal. He's not paying attention to what his hand is doing though; he watches me writhe and groan under him, his face set, jaw clenched, eyes on fire. My back arches off the bed as he continues on, quietly watching me lose myself at his touch. I just barely feel the tip of his index finger graze past my slit and down to the place he intends to fill and abuse at his leisure. I feel myself tense slightly despite his hand still teasing me. I don't mean to do it but I'm suddenly very aware and nervous. 

"Let go baby, open up for me. I can make you feel so good, but only if you relax and let go." Loki has an encouraging tone to his deep voice as he tells me to relax. His finger lingers in its place, not quite moving.  

I breathe deep. 

_In...out...relax..._

The thumb working against my clit adds a hint of pressure that feels amazing. Slowly, i relax and allow Loki to slide a slick finger past the puckered skin below. He edges the tip in tentatively, watching my face for any signs that he should stop. When i moan a little louder, he takes that as a sign to keep going and adds a second lubricated finger. It feels so odd but good. I don't want him to stop. By the sound that rumbles in his chest, i don't think he wants to stop either. 

"Good girl. My good, good girl. That's it, almost" he whispers. 

I bite my lip to stop the rising noises i feel at the back of my throat. They still manage to escape, loud and dripping with an unsaid word --  _more._

Loki's fingers work in tandem, circling and stroking and scissoring with each inch and it's all so good and i never want him to stop because it's so beautifully overwhelming.  

"I would never lie to you, angel. I promised I'd make it feel good for you." 

His voice is rich and caramel smooth in my ears and does nothing but intensify the sweet torture he inflicts on me. 

"Fuck, Loki please, i _need_ you inside me" i beg, my voice breaking. 

That chuckle, dark and teeming with evil fills the air. 

"It's time you had your lesson in _'delayed gratification'_ , sweetheart" Loki says and scissors his fingers wider. 

_Oh my..._

"Isn't this much simpler, you _crave_ subjugation darling. _Admit it_." 

The control. The dominance. It's heady and all at the command of this one man. He owns my every fiber and i bask in it. 

 _"Yes"_ i whimper. "Please. Just take me." 

His thumb adds pressure to my clit and the feeling of utter pleasure makes me go blind for a second. 

"I plan to; slowly, intimately. Until you're hoarse and boneless and limp in my arms" Loki says and i can almost hear the smile. "Spread your knees wider." 

I decide if i want to make the most of the this moment, i should get to have my fun too. Even while he's doing that thing with his thumb. 

"No" i protest. It's a sensuous moan. 

Loki chuckles. "Seal those lips and spread your knees wider love." As if his hands weren't enough to bring me to the edge, he quickly dips his head between my thighs and assaults the bud between my folds, his tongue replacing the pad of his thumb. 

I scream into the otherwise quiet and dark room and knot my fingers in his thick hair despite the thin hair tie holding it away at the nape of his neck. He sucks at the moist bud noisily before pulling back. My knees tremble apart further than before and i mentally curse Loki for the unlawful witchcraft he inflicts on my body. I don't loosen the grip on his hair, instead i just grip it tighter in my fist and pull. A chuckle turns into a low groan as he hisses " _fuck_ " under his breath.  

"Don't make me bind these little wrists together, baby." 

"Do it, daddy. Threats don't work on me like they used to" i tease. 

Even in the dark, i can see the fire raging in his emerald green eyes. 

"Oh baby... you shouldn't have said that. Looks like you need to be reminded who your master is."

I feel a sudden emptiness as the two perfect fingers teasing me open leave and Loki attempts to yank his head back with my fingers locked in his hair. I can't help the breathy gleeful laugh that escapes. I'm toeing a thin line and Loki knows that i know it. He settles for hovering over me, lining up where my heat greets his head.

_Finally._

 I buck my hips at meet him, that small bit of friction making me moan. Loki sinks down, sighing deep. 

"Oh, my proud, foolish little girl" he rumbles. 

My shoulder suddenly aches and my fingers fall from Loki's hair. A pained moan leaves my parted lips and when i look up at Loki, his face is straight but there's a smile in his eyes. I don't even have time to move before he's got my wrists in his large hands and is pinning them over my head once again. 

"Is daddy going to punish me?" 

"That word shouldn't be so sweet on your lush lips. And yes, i am going to punish you. As a reminder that daddy doesn't take too kindly to his little girl being disobedient."

"You _love_ when your little girl is disobedient, Lok. Don't pretend that doesn't make you hard" i whisper and buck my hips up against his solid length again.  

Loki's nose flares with his heavy breaths and he leaves one hand holding my wrists up while the other wanders back down to delve back into my soaked heat.  

"You don't understand how much of a challenge it is to not flip you over and fuck you until you're sore." His voice has reached a new level of deep and lust filled and that makes my core spasm around his fingers. 

"Do it. I want you inside me, baby." 

Loki keeps my hands up and reaches over on the nightstand to grab his bandana and tie it around my wrists with quick yet efficient effort. 

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" 

Before i can respond, he has me on my front and commands me get to my knees, my bared lower half raised in the air while my top half stays arched on the bed. An open palm lands a loud and painful smack to my backside which is still sore from his earlier spankings. A gasp mixed with a moan leaves me mouth and my hips sway when Loki rubs the tender spot with his palm before moving to the other side and back again. He's putting more and more power into each swing of his arm; it's definitely more intense than the other times but it spurs me on nonetheless. My moans subside to quiet, my mouth slack against the comforter and i think that gets Loki's attention. I feel him lean over my body and kiss the shell of my ear before he whispers "You still with me, sweetheart? Shall i continue?" 

My chest heaves up and down. It hurts like a bitch, yes, but it feels _so damn good_.  

"Keep going" i whisper back over my shoulder.

"Are you sure? If it's too much for you, let me know baby and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you." 

The concern in his voice melts my heart and the moan that escapes then isn't from pleasure. 

"I'm fine. I promise." I smile at him as if he needs the extra reassurance. That itself warrants an impish grin from Loki. He kisses what he can of my lips before pushing himself up and slipping back into dominant mode. 

"Seeing as how you've taken punishment like the good little girl you are, i think it's time you get your reward." 

I hear the bottle of lube snap open and then silence with the exception of Loki inhaling sharply behind me. A second later, i hear a faint buzzing and Loki quickly clears his throat to disguise the obvious moan. My anticipation builds up again as i feel his slick fingers begin to tease me open just as they had before. I forget that my hands are bound together still and that seems to frustrate me. Loki knows i need my hands free. Especially in this instant. I attempt to work my wrists free of the bandana keeping them together all the while losing focus when he curls his fingers inside me. 

"Work and squirm all you want. Those wandering hands won't be freed anytime soon, darling" Loki whispers. 

When he teases my clit with the head of his cock --  _Jesus Christ, it's vibrating_ \-- i give up. 

_What's the fucking point?_

"Are you ready for me?"  

"Mmm" is all i can manage. 

"Is that a yes i hear?" 

"Yes" i sob. 

I gather enough wits to say "Yes" in the most shattered voice. Loki's fingers leave me then and soon i feel him, hard and slick, pressing against me slowly. 

"Oh God" Loki groans and i echo him as he eases in a bit more. 

_Relax...relax everything...it's just the two of us..._

 "Fuck, you feel euphoric, so tight and hot contracting around me." 

The deeper he gets, the more my fingers and toes wiggle and flex like a reaction of sorts. Loki rotates his hips and gives a small thrust, opening me up more and more and I'm fighting a losing battle to keep from crying out into the room. Everything feels so good it's painful and i just want to come. That delayed gratification shit is _so_ not for me. Loki's cock vibrates vigorously inside me and causes my arousal to run down my thighs. I'm sure I've just about soaked through the blanket and bed sheets of his bed by now. My legs tremble as Loki starts to move, stroking low and deep to make sure he hits all the points he can before rearing back and sliding back in to the hilt. A strangled mess of noises leave me and Loki groans so loud i almost mistake it as a pained sound. I suppose he is in pain but of a completely different kind.

"Please, Loki. Harder" i beg. "I need to come."

Loki growls and begins thrusting with a vigor that's unlike anything I've felt. He grips my waist with one hand while the other stretches out to grab my shoulder. He uses my body for leverage and he pounds into me, our dampened skin smacking together and making an amazing noise that makes my belly tighten.

"Don't worry baby. Daddy will let you come" Loki breathes.  

 His head bumps against this knot inside me and each time I'm closer to imploding; my eyes squeeze shut and my mouth hangs agape with nothing but high mewls strewn about. And then Loki frees one hand so he can tease my heat, delving one finger past my slit while his thumb works my clit. My climb builds quicker and quicker like he's just given me the extra push i needed.

"My sweet girl...my sweet little girl" he moans. That's all it takes for me clench around him and scream as i give into hot white pleasure searing every nerve ending and joint in my body. I swear i black out for a few seconds. Loki can't help but chuckle around a strangled moan. 

"I love the sight of you coming on my cock. _Perfect_." 

I giggle and grip the sheets while Loki lets me ride out every last wave of my orgasm before he slips out and gives my tender ass a gentle pat. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm up and out of bed way before Loki surprisingly and I'm glad he's not awake to see my attempts at walking with perfect balance. I grab a second shower before dressing and going downstairs to start a pot of coffee for Loki and stopping at the garage to say good morning to Thor and Steve who are already covered in grease and grime from the Hybrid that had to stay overnight. 

"Hey cutie, where are you headed?" Thor asks as he tightens something near the engine. 

"I'm stopping by the diner to get my paycheck and then I'm coming back." 

"Want to take Peggy?" Steve offers. 

"No thanks, I'll walk" i say and give him a kiss on the only spot on his face that isn't dirty. "I could use some excercise."

"Come back soon if you can. Jane is stopping by with Delilah" Thor calls over his shoulder as i start towards the sidewalk. 

I spin around and call back "I'll be back soon" and continued on down the sidewalk.

I couldn't stop smiling as flashbacks of the previous night replayed themselves in my head; Loki making me see stars as i came hard around him, calling out his name, lying sated and exhausted on his chest while he rubbed circles on my back. _'I may have total reign over your body and mind; but you, my love, have total control of my heart'_.

I laughed to myself as i heard my not so spur- of- the- moment question ring in my ears: _"Could i maybe be in control for a bit? Take the reigns?"_

The look on Loki's face when i asked that question was equal parts amusement and contemplation. He stroked a hand through my mussed up hair and chuckled.

_"Oh sweetheart, are you sure you can handle it? What if i misbehave? How will you keep me on a tight leash?"_

I bite my lip the same way i did then and i feel a knot form in my lower belly.

I remember letting one of my hands wander down and grasp his shaft in my palm, how immediately hard he had gotten.

 _"I may not be able to hold you down if you misbehave but i could so easily do this--",_ i paused to let his length slip from my hand and Loki immediately responded with bucking his hips. My point was already made and i hadn't even finished talking,  _"--and leave you standing on the edge with no way off. I wouldn't chance it if i were you."_

I remember the surprised look that fleeted in Loki's eyes as he laid a hand flat on his stomach like he wanted to finish what i had started right then.

_"You have to earn my good behavior, baby."_

In retrospect i probably should've seen that coming after all the times i deliberately misbehaved for him. But in my case, i _wanted_ punishment. He just wanted to give me a hard time. I kept my dark brown eyes locked to his light green as i slid down the length of his lean body and rested between his legs where his waiting erection greeted me. Loki left one leg flat on the bed and raised the other, bending it at the knee. He looked like a king in this position; sitting up halfway against the headboard with his legs open, a challenging grin painted on his lips, his arms relaxed on either side of him. 

 _"The first time you touch me, i stop and i won't finish. Unless, maybe, you beg me to"_ i teased with a sinister grin. Loki licked his lips and said nothing. 

I remember moving as slow as possible as i opened my mouth and took him in. He still tasted like cherry and me mixed with his own brand flavor. I remember alternating between his long shaft and his tightening sac that was begging for my attention and how Loki threw his head back and groaned. Not a single word passed his lips. I had him where i wanted him, the place where he always had me. The sweet yet agonizing torture of being brought to the precipice of release, teetering on the edge. And when i finally felt him spill across my tongue, hot and thick, i felt a sense of pride for being able to make him crumble beneath me. 

 _"Nah-ah. Swallow, and don't waste a single drop"_ he managed as he watched me between his legs.

I was brought out of my reverie when i nearly walked into a street sign. I laughed to myself. Now i couldn't even walk down the street without thinking of Loki or his hands or his mouth or his...

"Stop" i mutter to myself and refocus on finding my way to the diner.

I still can't help but smile to myself like a love struck idiot. It's becoming a permanent feature on my face and maybe i could get used to that.

* * *

I stop inside the diner which is packed more than usual for a Saturday morning. People are standing in huddles of four or more, some families that are with their kids and others that are with parents or friends. I stop by the back office where my boss Tony and his co-owner Pepper are playfully bickering over something I'm only half paying attention to. We all engage in small talk for about fifteen minutes or so during which Tony tries to sweet talk me into taking a couple hour shift to lighten the crowd a bit.

"You're the only one who gets shit done around here including myself." 

"Excuse me?" Pepper says and shoots Tony a warning look. 

"Excuse you" Tony says with a laugh. 

I finally get my check and slip out of the office where the sexual tension was pretty thick in the air. I don't know why they didn't just fuck each other already. 

~~~ 

By the time i make my way back to the garage, it's well after 12:30 and Thor and Steve have finished off the Hybrid and are sitting around talking with Thor's fiance Jane. Their daughter, Delilah, notices me first and screams for joy before sprinting towards me on her tiny legs and jumping into my arms. 

"Hi sweetie" i say and plant a kiss on her rosy cheeks. 

The girl is the spitting image of her mother but with Thor's curly blond hair that falls in thick locks down her back and frames a flawless face set with blue eyes. She locks her arms around my neck and hugs me tight. I continue on to the garage and meet Jane for an awkward hug around her daughter.

"If the offer is still up for her adoption, i accept" i say to Jane.

She laughs. "I think we'll keep her for another week or two."

Delilah starts to play aimlessly with my hair. 

"Has Loki been out yet?" i ask Steve. 

Steve shrugs. "Haven't seen him. This is pretty late for him isn't it?" 

"Ashley probably wore him out last night" Thor says with a conspiratorial grin. 

"Stop talking" i say around a faux smile. 

"I agree" Jane says and smacks him on the back of his head. 

"I'm going to go check on him. Thanks for stopping by to see me after so long" i say pointedly at Jane. 

She laughs and gives me another hug before taking a protesting Delilah out of my arms. I give her a kiss and promise her junk food next time i see her much to Thor's annoyance. I excuse myself and jog away to the back. My smile has yet to leave me and it grows the closer i get to the front door and follows me through the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom. When i open the door though, not one person who came across me in that moment would be able to tell that i was actually happier than ever beforehand. My smile left me completely as well as all the air in my lungs. My heart halted in my chest like it too could see what i was witnessing and couldn't process properly: Loki was in the middle of a deep kiss with some red head who was obviously his age or somewhere near it. At the sound of the door opening, they broke apart and Loki's head snapped in my direction. 

"Shit" he said to himself. "Ash..." 

"So this is the girlfriend?" the red head asks like Loki was speaking so fondly of me before. 

I find my best sweet smile as i stare with dead eyes at Loki. He looks like he's just seen a ghost, his mouth is agape with no sound escaping. 

"I used to be." 

With that, i spin on my heels and head toward the stairs. My breath catches up with me finally but it's all fast and coming in short bursts. And then my eyes start to sting. 

 _No. This is not okay. This so_ not _okay!_

Blood rushes in my ears like a gust of wind and it blocks out everything. I hear nothing for a few seconds. My body moves on its own while my brain goes on autopilot to try to figure out what the fuck just happened. I'm just stepping outside back into the heat that feels a million times hotter than it did just a minute ago when a hand locks around my own and pulls me to a stop. That causes me to turn around where words and air and anger and hurt finally build up and seep out of my mouth. My smile is back too. Only this time it's meaner, not reaching my eyes like a proper smile should. This smile is not made for me but it's all i seem to have now. 

"So...who the hell is she?" i ask immediately. 

Loki stops short and lets my hand go like he can feel it all, everything i feel. He's wearing my favorite tee shirt; a deep olive green, super soft and comfortable and... 

_No. This is not okay._

"She's nobody. Well, she is; but she's nobody to me anymore!" 

I scoff and roll my eyes as the stinging intensifies in my eyes. 

_Don't you dare cry in front of him._

"Uh-huh. Have you been fucking her behind my back? If so, tell me now." 

"What? No! Ashley, baby, you've got it all wrong..." 

"What exactly do i have wrong?! I clearly saw what was happening in there!" 

"She came on to me! Please just slow down and talk to me. Let me explain."

I've never seen him so frantic and at a loss. I just want to hug him, bury my face in his chest-- 

_NO!_

"Trying to explain won't help. I just... i can't believe you would do this to me." My voice cracks and the tears i was fighting to keep back fall. 

_This isn't okay. Stop crying in front of him! He doesn't deserve your tears!_

"I haven't done _anything_! Ash, please listen! She's my ex, she's a stupid mistake. But she is _not_ going to ruin this." Loki searches my face for something, anything, he can grab onto to bring me back. "Ashley, listen to me, whatever's going on in her twisted mind, the feeling is _not_ mutual. _I love you_." 

_I love you...but this not okay._

"I want to believe you, Loki. I really, really do." 

"Then do. Don't let her do this, don't let her tear us apart. I can't lose you." 

More and more tears start to fall and my eyes hurt and everything is going so fast and i feel so numb and i want Loki and i don't want him. I slap away the tears that are drenching my cheeks. 

"I can't be near you right now." 

It comes out so straight and clear i take my own self back by how much it stings. Loki's frantic expression doesn't falter. It only grows more pained. He reaches out to touch me but retracts his hand at the last second. My tears flow heavier. I want him to touch me; kiss me and tell it's all okay. 

_It's not okay._

"I can't force you to listen. Fuck, baby, this is not what you think." 

_'This is not what you think..'_

Something breaks in me, a snap in my body that feels familiar and foreign. Those words knock inside my brain like ballbearings and amplify with each syllable. 

I laugh. It's nasty and so not me. "That's what my dad told my mom way back when, too. But you _betrayed_ my trust just like everyone else. You're the _last_ person i would _ever_ expect to hurt me! I should've known this whole thing would never..." 

My voice grew angrier and dripped with malice. I was getting so wound up that i didn't notice Loki's own demeanor changed from frantic to frustrated. His temper was flaring up like a tea kettle that starts to steam and whistle when it's gotten too hot. 

"Don't  _ever_ compare me to your deadbeat dad! I fucking love you, Ashley. This is so fucked up!" Loki yells and turns to smash his fist through the door. That should stun me, scare me, but it doesn't. 

I'm too far gone to care now. 

He runs his now bloodied hand through his hair that's messier than usual. 

"This isn't about the past, this is right fucking _now_!" 

Were like conductors; i can feel his anger radiating, passing through my body because of my own and he can feel mine because of his. I back away from him, still crying. I don't care anymore. Let him see me. He's the cause of it. 

"You're such a different person to me now, Loki." 

His face falls, his chest heaving up and down. "Please," he whispers. "Don't do this. I love you." 

I cover my mouth but not in time for a pained sob to escape. Loki's eyes glisten and start turn red at the rims. 

_Leave. Leave now. Run._

And so i ran. I turned my back on the first and only guy I've ever loved, tucked tail and i ran as fast as i could. I didn't even look over my shoulder because i knew he wasn't coming after me. 

_So this is what heartbreak feels like..._

* * *

I don't remember how i got here. I don't remember when i stopped crying. I almost don't remember what drove me here in the first place...and then i do. My heart shatters again and my stomach lurches. I barely make it to the bathroom in time before I'm vomiting my empty stomach into the white porcelain bowl. The bathroom smells like musk and sweetness from the candle burning on the sink. Cherry blossom i think. My bare knees start to imprint on the rug beneath me, leaving patterns in my skin. This all feels so oddly welcoming. Amanda's house always feels like home. It _is_ home.

I finally hear her voice, clear -- and concerned-- and carrying that familiar airy quality i love. 

"Ash?" Amanda calls from the hall. 

I don't answer. I flush and sit back against the linen closet where she finds me crying again, my face breaking out in a cold sweat. 

"Oh God, sweetheart what's wrong?" she asks. She swipes a hand towel off the rack above the sink and wets the top with cold water before sitting next to me and dabbing it across my face my face. 

I can't even find my voice to say the words. 

"Steve called and told me something went wrong at the garage. What happened? Is it Loki?" 

Jesus, even his name hurts me. I sob and bury my face in Amanda's shoulder. 

"What is it?" I can hear the pain in her voice and she doesn't even know.

My throat is dry and raw and has the awful aftertaste of bile. My face is swollen and my eyes are heavy. _I'm_ heavy. I'm numb. 

"I think...Loki cheated on me." The words come out in a voice so tired and broken i can't believe it's my own. 

"What?!" Amanda nearly yells. 

That's all i can say. That's all i want to say. 

"Why would he do that?" 

I wave my hand like that's explanation enough. I feel her shift to take something out of her pocket and there's a pause before she says "7:20. Still have some time." 

"Time for what?" i croak. Her tone is off putting. 

"Go to my room and lay down. Keep this towel on your head. I'll be back in a bit." 

Before i can say anything, Amanda is on her feet and out the door, her work boots stomping on the carpet. I hear the pictures on the wall rattle when the front door slams and her Jeep revs up soon after. 

_Shit._

_~~~_

I lie in the dark, wide awake. Tears still fall from my eyes but I'm not crying anymore. Now it's just automatic. Like when you get a cut and stop the flow with a tissue; the blood still comes out but not nearly as bad as it was previously. I forget i still have my boots on but i know that at this moment, Amanda won't care. My phone goes off next to me, this rock song from a tv show. I haven't so much as picked it up since this morning. When i check the screen, i have eight notifications: one call from Steve, one call from Thor, five texts from Loki and one call. Against my better judgment, i open my phone and read the text messages. 

_**'I'm so sorry.' - 12:32 pm** _

 

_**'Please talk to me.' -1:00 pm** _

 

_**'Are you safe?'-1:15 pm** _

 

_**'I have to know you're OK. Please answer.' - 1:36 pm** _

 

_**'I know it doesn't mean much now...but i love you so much. I need you. I miss you. I'm truly sorry.' -8:01 pm** _

 

Still numb. I don't have the strength to respond nor do i care to do so. Rays of light flash through the blinds of the bedroom and run across the ceiling to the opposite wall. I hear the telltale sound of the Rubicon pulling up and i mentally pray she hasn't brought Loki back with her. I wipe at my face with limp wrists and wait quietly until the front door opens and i hear Amanda walk in. Different lights throughout the house turn on and the stereo comes on as well. My face twitches in the beginning formation of a smile as i hear Bayside start to play. Finally, she appears in the doorway. She has that look on her face; that one that says "I Feel So Bad For You" or "I'm Sorry You Feel Like Shit".  

"I'm not dying y'know. Just going through a heartbreak" i say in monotone. 

She grins and comes inside, makes a place next to me on the bed. "Last time i went through a heartbreak, it felt like i _was_ dying." She combs thin fingers through my hair. "I went to the garage and talked to Loki." 

_Pfft._

" _'Talked'_?" i said incredulously. 

"After i almost knocked him on his ass, of course" she said nonchalantly and holds up her bruising knuckles. "Turns out his cheeks are made of steel." 

I snort. "Ha." 

Amanda smiles. "He explained what happened. This really is a total misunderstanding, Ash." 

I roll my eyes and shift to my other side. "I already heard this from him. I don't need to hear that you're taking sides with him now." My tone is clipped and bitchy. 

"Ashley, listen to me for a second. You know how much i love you. I would never lie to you especially not about this. Loki is going out of his fucking mind over there." I hesitantly roll back over and look at Amanda. "All he wants is to talk to you, babe. And that cunt Natasha is so lucky she wasn't there or i would've ripped her a new asshole on the spot." 

I can't help but laugh. It's genuine. It's me. 

 "To hear it from Loki, she snuck in some time after you left and started giving him shit about his bike and how she should be allowed to sell it since she helped him pay it off. He refused, of course, so she started getting all cute with him, trying to play flirt and claim how much she missed him and all that bullshit." 

At this point i can't stop listening. I don't miss her grumble _'manipulative bitch'_ under her breath. 

"He was trying to make her leave before you came back but...clearly, it didn't work out that way." 

I look down to avoid her eyes and roll to my back to digest everything. 

"She fucked him up, Ash. Loki is never one to get attached to a girl but Natasha... she got her hooks so deep inside him and he fell for her shit. They were off and on for months before he finally got fed up and told her to leave him alone for good. I'm surprised she did for so long. Word must have gotten out that you were the new girl in town." Amanda poked my side and i couldn't help but smile. "He wanted to come with me and talk but i told him you needed the night to get some rest, get your head together. Was that okay?" 

I nodded. 

"He loves you so much, Ashley. He really does." The sincerity in her voice makes me want to cry all over again. Her eyebrows shoot up for a second before her hand wanders up and pushes my tee shirt off my shoulder. She shakes her head and smirks. "I'd keep that covered if i were you."

I feel embarrassed and shrug my shoulder. I realize I'm still in the Nirvana shirt from last night and, even though i don't want to feel it, i still felt like i was in his embrace.

"You can sleep in here tonight. I'll take the couch."

Before i can protest, Amanda tells me to shut up and take her bed and gives me a kiss on the forehead. 

"I love you." 

I sit up to unlace my boots and kick them off onto the floor before curling up under the covers. "I love you, Manda." 

Once she closes the door, i pick up my phone and open my messages. I knew he would probably still be awake and i figured why prolong his suffering while he was already so filled with anxiety. 

                                                         _ **'I forgive you. I love you.' - 8:10**_

As i press send, i feel like I'm being washed of what the day did to me. My body gives way to dreamless sleep and my last thought before my eyelids fall shut is of Loki holding me close to his body and lulling me to sleep with nothing but his voice and his presence.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up the next morning, the stereo is still on. I smile as I realize Amanda has Foreigner playing in the living room. I sit up and I can feel how puffy and weighted my face is from crying. I pick up my phone and check the time. 11:45 am. No new notifications. I didn't expect Loki to respond last night but I do feel a small stab of pain from not seeing his name flashing on my screen. I shrug it off and tuck my phone in my pocket before climbing out of bed, fixing the sheets and comforter and walking to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. I glance at myself in the mirror. Glassy eyes, puffy cheeks, mussed hair. Despite my less than desirable appearance, I feel fine. And I'm anxious to see Loki. 

Outside, Amanda is cooking breakfast in the kitchen and singing along to 'Hot Blooded' in sock monkey pajamas. That brings a big smile to my face. 

"Morning, Manda" I say over the music.  

"Good morning my favorite little human!" she practically sings and I can't help but laugh. "How do you feel?" 

I shrug and snag a piece of bacon off of the paper towel covered plate next to the stove. "Better than I felt last night." 

"That's good news. And, I've got even _better_ news; I got tickets to see the The Sins at the Chop House earlier this week and guess who I saved my extra ticket for?" 

I nearly dropped my bacon as my jaw fell open and I began wordlessly jumping up and down. 

"Shut up! Don't tease me or I _will_ leave you" I pointed at her. 

"It's on the table. Look for yourself, kid."

I scampered over to the kitchen table and dipped my hand in the marble dish in the middle where I pulled out two tickets.  _The Sins_ was printed across both in bold black print. An onslaught of inaudible squeals left my mouth. 

"You are the best thing ever!" I screamed. 

Amanda laughed. "I know." 

* * *

 

By late afternoon, Amanda and I were dressed and prepped for the concert. We jumped in the Rubicon and made our way to the Chop House, this sort of secret alternative club just outside of town. It had the atmosphere of the 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' music video but without all the angst and anger.  

 From outside, you could hear the bass pounding even over the crowds of people talking and laughing. This had become one of my favorite places after Amanda snuck me in freshman year. She was still in her senior year, just gearing up for graduation. I remember how nervous I was to come. I remember being so intimidated by the tough looking older kids who had a billion piercings in their faces and who knows what kind of drugs running through their veins. I remember who was performing that night as well. Everything came rushing back as I got out of the Jeep and breathed in the smell of tobacco, beer and grass. I adjusted my dress and pulled my leather jacket tight before joining Amanda on the walk to the club. Inside, everyone from all walks of life were dancing, laughing and having a good time while music blared from every direction. Up on the stage, some three man band was playing their hearts out.  I followed Amanda to the bar where she ordered a shot for herself and a virgin drink for me. The only time she allowed me to drink was when she was present and we were in the privacy of her house. 

"Bottoms up!" Amanda called out over the noise as she raised her shot glass and tossed it back like it was nothing. I gulped my drink down just as fast, anxious for my favorite band to get on stage.

Five minutes later, a crowd rushed down to the mosh pit as The Sins walked on stage, the lead guitarist gearing up the crowd. Soon, the first song was starting and everyone was losing themselves in the booming of drums and the shrieking of guitars and the hum of base. Three songs in, Amanda and I were working up a sweat dancing; the close range of everyone's bodies made for a hot atmosphere. When a slower song came along, some of the crowd shifted away, awaiting the next more upbeat song. This made way for straggling couples to journey to the pit to share a dance.

While Amanda went to the bar to get more drinks I found a seat on railing, watching bodies sway to the mellow rythm of the music. My eyes trailed across the room slowly, looking at nothing in particular. That is until they landed on him. He was standing next to Amanda, looking out into the crowd. He tapped his hand lightly on her arm, beckoning her to turn around. By the way they scanned the room, I knew they were looking for me. Green eyes finally focused on me and my body and everything in it froze completely. Amanda nudged him, an encouraging smile etched on her face. Once he began walking, I abandoned my place on the rail to meet him. The whole time his eyes stayed locked on me like if he so much as blinked, I'd be gone again.  

We stopped inches away from each other. I stared up at him with guilty eyes, wanting to spill every apology I could in that moment. After what felt like an eternity of us staying stock still and quiet, Loki daintily raised a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. 

"Baby?" His voice, though quiet, was still audible over the club noise.  

Hearing his voice, the familiar low tremor invading my head, made my knees weak. I looked down at my feet shyly. 

"Hi" I murmured.  

I saw his body visibly sink into relief as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close, my face buried in his chest, breathing in his musk. His leather jacket was warm, inviting. Like always.  

 His thumbs rubbed into my lower back gently while his nose nestled into my hair, breathing in my scent. 

"I want to apologize for Natasha's actions. She had no right to drag you into this. Everything is messed up." 

I shook my head. As much as I agreed with him, I still had to apologize.  

"I'm sorry for the way I left. How I reacted. But...you'd understand why" I said, looking deep into his eyes. I could see all the remorse there. 

 "I understand, of course I do. I thought, for sure, you wouldn't come back though. You really scared me." 

"I'm sorry, baby. I thought you hurt me but it turns out I hurt you more." 

I looked down and twisted my fingers in the soft cotton of his shirt, feeling too shy to keep eye contact. Loki lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him once more. 

"Don't speak like that. You've done nothing wrong." 

"Feels like it. I just..." I sighed, feeling my throat burn with the distant threat of tears. "I love you so much and it's so hard to believe that you being the first guy I've ever been with won't leave me like everyone else." 

Loki's lip twitched, momentarily giving him a sympathetic smile. 

"Sweetheart, I hate to say this but you're stuck with me. Like it or not" he said before leaning down to touch his lips to mine. 

Feeling his lips again felt like I'd been in a drought and I could finally feel the rain coming down. He was gentle, surprising me more than anything. My lips molded against his, seeking refuge; speaking a promise that I wouldn't leave him again. He was a part of me I couldn't get rid of. I pulled away and buried my face in his chest, breathing his scent in. He was my home, my safety net. We would always have our problems but I would always come back to him. 

Loki held me close, squeezing my smaller frame to his larger one. His long fingers combed through my hair, caressing my scalp in a nice massage. 

"My sweet Ashley. I can't describe how much I love you" he murmured in my ear. 

 I glanced past Loki to see Amanda sitting at the bar watching us, a warm smile on her flawless face and I smiled back. As The Sins wrapped up their ballad, Loki and I pulled away from each other, creating enough space to look one another over. I took in his all black attire; a fitted black V neck tee shirt, black ripped jeans, black boots and of course his favorite leather jacket. His raven hair was pulled away from his face in a loose bun that sat at the nape of his neck with a few loose tendrils sneaking out. 

He grinned, running a finger across my belly where my dress hugged me tightly. 

"This is new. And quite perfect on you might I add. I'm half tempted to lift that thin little skirt..." he said, his hypnotic voice dropping to that familiar husky decibel I loved. 

I smiled. "Not now, mister. I want to dance with you first." 

On cue, the band started up back into another upbeat song, making the crowd thicken again back in the mosh pit. Amanda was already scurrying forward, an attractive guy on her heels. 

Loki took my hand and ushered me towards the pit. "Let's dance then." 

* * *

 

I couldn't describe how free I felt. I was dancing like i was before, crushed between jumping bodies but this time there was a lean wall with me, closer than anyone else. I carelessly grinded against Loki, loving the way he responded to me, beckoned me closer. His hands gripped my hips tight, his body pressing against my back where I could feel how hard I was making him.  

We worked up a sweat by the time the The Sins took a break to gear up for the next set and ventured to the bar so Loki could get a beer and I could get another virgin drink.  

As I sipped my drink, Loki leaned close. "I can't wait to get you home and show  you what your dancing did to me."  

His lips trailed a kiss behind my ear before he pulled away. My body began to reheat but a totally different reason. I winked at him over the rim of my cup and something caught my eye. 

A flaming red spot moved with slow grace into my peripheral vision, stealing my attention away from Loki. I took my cup from my lips and watched as Natasha made her way into the Chop House with a friend in tow, a smile on her face. As much as i hated myself for thinking it, Natasha was gorgeous and totally Loki's type. 

The sight of her though, her sheer presence, sent me ablaze. The hurt I worked to get rid of came back but...it was different. It was hotter, sharper. It was anger. Pure, red anger. Loki noticed my staring and looked to see who had stolen my gaze. 

"Fuck...Ash, let it go. Breathe, baby" he said, a faint warning in his voice. 

But I was already gone, my mind on autopilot as i began making my way towards the thin redhead completely oblivious to me. 

 She barely had enough time to register my being inches away before I had a hand in her hair, pulling her to the dirty club floor. 

"Wha-?!" she began. And then my fist connected with her cheek. The pain only made me angrier, drove me to keep going. 

 I couldn't even speak, spew all the filthy words I wanted to right at her face. I could only scream as i laid each hit to her face. I almost stopped when I felt the crack of her nose beneath my knuckles. Warm crimson decorated her pale skin, running rapidly down her cheeks. 

I could barely register people gathering to watch the two girls on the floor, chanting for the small girl to hit the tall one harder, for the tall one to pull the small ones hair. Natasha tried to push me away all the while getting in a couple hits herself, my temple and cheek stinging. It felt like it was over as soon as it started when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and try to pry me away. I gripped Natasha's hair harder, dragging her with me, not wanting to stop for a damn thing. When two pairs of thin arms reached for Natasha and began to pull her back, the arms around my waist pulled harder, one of which left to pull my fingers from red curls. 

"Let her go, Ash! It's over, let her go!" Loki strained over me, fighting my grip on Natasha. 

He finally won, yanking me up. I refused to go quietly, kicking and screaming at the dazed and equally pissed girl on the ground.   

"Don't ever let me catch you around him again, you fucking skank!" I bellowed over Loki's shoulder. I fought against him, trying desperately to free myself and get back to Natasha. Before i knew it, Loki had carried me to the restroom and set me down. He pressed his back to the door to block me. 

"Get the fuck out of my way, Loki" I breathed, grabbing his shirt to attempt a useless maneuver to get him away from the door. 

I hadn't noticed before that he was smiling at me. Laughing really. He had an impressed look on his face.  

"Baby, you are one hell of a firecracker tonight. That last punch you threw? I heard her nose crack." Loki backed me up against the sink, a familiar animal look glowing in his eyes. "You're so fucking sexy when you're itching for a fight. I should've been concerned but all I could think about was how hard you were making me." 

I was still angry yet I was conflicted too. Oh how familiar all of this was. "If i had half a mind, I'd go out there and break her neck...whether you're holding me back or not." 

Loki's breath began to come out harsh like my own, his libido building. 

"I can think of better ways for you to relieve that anger" he husked, his hands raising the skirt of my dress to wander up my thighs and cup my ass. Leaning down to press his lips against mine in an almost kiss, he whispered, "Now be a good girl and take those panties off for daddy." 

I melted against the sink. He always had me where he wanted me. I sighed. "I didn't know I'd miss that so much." I brazenly cupped him through his jeans, feeling the hardened bulge concealed behind dark denim. 

Loki growled, a chuckle leaving him. "Seeing you this way, that fire in your eyes, is making me want to push you against this grimy bathroom wall and fuck every ounce of anger from you." 

I instinctively rutted against his leg. "Do it, baby. I've been dying to feel your hard cock" I whispered in his ear, licking the shell with the tip of my tongue. 

 He hissed, gripping me hard before lifting me off the ground and placing me on the edge of the sink. My hands protested in pain as i fisted his hair tight. Loki's mouth attacked mine with bruising force, his tongue probing my mouth. I pushed my panties down my thighs as quickly as i could manage, kicking them off. Loki gripped one of my thighs like a vice and lifted it with one hand, exposing me to him. His free hand made efficient work of undoing his jeans and pushing them down enough to free his rigid cock from his briefs. 

"One of these days I'm going to break you" he growled. 

"And you'll put me back together just to do it again" I replied with a devilish smile. 

"Always." With a grunt, Loki pushed into my soaked heat, his blunt head stretching me open. I gasped, grabbing his hair and pulling. He was so thick, so long. I couldn't take all of him at once so fast. But we were both too frantic, not in our right mind to care. "Take me, baby. Take all of me."  

I relaxed enough to feel him slide deeper. Our moans mingled together loudly, hands gripping at whatever they could. I couldn't control myself when Loki held me open like he did, keeping my thighs spread so he could pump his cock into me hard and fast.  

"Loki...fuck, I missed you" I whined. 

He was too far gone to respond with words as he buried himself in me, making sure I felt every stroke. He kept one hand holding my leg up while the other gripped the top of the restroom stall next to me. I fisted his hair out of its bun and pulled hard, loving how he bent to my touch. Loki groaned into my neck, wordlessly enjoying his sweet abuse of my heat. 

I leaned back against the mirror, my eyes closed. This is where I wanted to be-- possessed and taken by the one person who knew me as well as my body like no one else would. 

My attention was suddenly drawn to the restroom door as it opened suddenly. My chest leaped in frightened anticipation of seeing a stranger. I was momentarily thrown to see Natasha. She froze instantly at the sight of Loki thrusting wildly into me while I sat exposed on the sink moaning my approval. We stared at one another in shock. Her face paled, her hand holding a bar napkin to her still bleeding nose. Seeing her at a loss for words made a surge of pride run through me. I looked down at Loki's blissfully pained expression as he grunted against my skin. A smile found me, spreading my lips wide as i looked back up at Natasha. Her brows knitted together in anger as she watched me pull Loki up for a heated kiss. Still smiling, I waved goodbye before Natasha stormed off. 

I giggled, a rush of power hightening my arousal as Loki pounded against me harder. I squeezed his cock, desperate to make him come with me. 

"You're mine, daddy. All _mine_ " I husked in Loki's ear. 

" _Fuck_ " he groaned against me as he stilled, spilling hot and thick into me. 

That drove me to my own orgasm as i clenched down on his cock and screamed into the confined area. Loki trembled against me, emptying himself of every drop he had. I smoothed his hair away from his damp face and kissed his forehead.  

"And you are mine" he sighed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly sorry for disappearing and failing to update! I plan on getting back on the writing track very soon


End file.
